


Tears Running Down Your Face

by SansyFresh



Series: Hurt/Comfort and Stuff [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cash is having a hard time, Crying, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Severe Depression, Slim is a good bf, Suicidal feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Some days are bad days. Some days are... really bad days.





	Tears Running Down Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> here you go Cazzy! I hope it hit your comfort buttons just right lol
> 
> enjoy!

The day started out like most of them did, with Slim getting out of bed around 4 in the morning and Cash staying, still asleep. Slim did his usual morning ritual, washing his face with water from their bathroom sink and using his old tank top to dry his face before tossing it in their laundry basket that hung on the back of the door. A new t-shirt was pulled on, as well as his jacket and a loose collar. Then he stood over the bed, watching Cash for any sign that he’d wake up on his own. 

Most days he didn’t. It took the smell of breakfast, or Slim physically picking him up and setting him on his feet to get him up anymore. If Slim let him lay there, he’d stay there all day, only getting up around 6 to eat a small amount of food before going back to bed. Usually he didn’t let him stay in bed, worried about his activity and calorie intakes on the better days, but today… today he could still see the dried tear tracks from a long night before. 

Pulling the blanket back up to Cash’s chin, Slim headed out of the room, gently closing the door behind him. He’d make breakfast, maybe listen to a bit of music, and if Cash needed a day in bed then… well Slim would just look up those help tips of someone you loved going through a depressive spike he’d found. 

Plan made, Slim headed down the hall, humming to himself as he thought about what he could make for breakfast. He’d gone to the store a day or two before, so they had quite a few options. He could make something warm, something filling and greasy and honestly, just thinking about it was making his stomach growl. 

Entering the kitchen, Slim opened the freezer and fridge to look through the contents. Making up his mind between a few options, he grabbed the bag of frozen biscuits and the packets of gravy mix from the cabinet, as well as a roll of sausage from the fridge. Biscuits went on a pan and onto the stove top, as the oven heated up to an acceptable cooking range. A pot of water was set to boil for the gravy, and the sausage was cut into small patties and placed in a heated skillet, the four of them sizzling away in their own grease. 

No sound came from the bedroom, so Slim assumed today was just going to be a day he was on his own. Not that he felt bad for himself; no, most of his emotion was worry. 

Soon the biscuits were in the oven, slowly rising and baking to a perfect golden brown, or at least as perfect as pre-frozen biscuits could get. The sausage only needed turned a few times before it was cooked all the way through, and the gravy didn’t take long at all before it was thickened and piping hot. Cutting up one of the patties of sausage, he dropped the pieces into the gravy, stirring them and their juices into the white mixture. 

Now breakfast was done, everything ready and waiting on the stove for anyone to make their plates and eat. Slim would have started eating himself, as he did on the many days that Cash ended up staying in bed, but something about today stopped him. Putting a lid over the gravy and sausage and popping the biscuits back into the cooling oven, Slim glanced in the direction of the bedroom, hoping that he would see or hear his boyfriend slowly making his way down the hall to join him for breakfast.

When nothing happened, Slim sighed and went back down the hall to their room.

The lump on their bed had shifted to face the wall, the area near where Cash’s shoulders would be trembling ever so slightly. Slim watched for a moment, fangs grinding together in his mouth, before he was across the room and on the bed, scooping Cash into his arms. The hidden sobs were now in full volumes, paused only for a moment as Cash looked up in shock, only for his face to crumple as he wailed into Slim’s chest. 

Pulling him close, closer, Slim held him in his arms, let him sob and scream into his chest and get out all the dark emotion that had been roiling in his soul. After a while, the sobs began to calm to little whimpers, small hitches of breath and silent tears that fell down his sharp cheekbones. Once he’d quieted down enough that Slim could hear his soul beat, still too fast and irregular, he began to speak.

“I love you, you know.”

There was a noise that sounded something like a denial, so he continued. 

“No, I really do. I love you more than anything. More than the stars. More than the sky. More than being up here with the others. I love you more than any of that.”

Cash had closed his eyes, pain shooting over his face. Slim’s hold tightened.

“And you’re so good to me, y’know? You work so hard and you try so hard to get up and do things, even when all you wanna do is lay down and die, and I love you so much for that.”

Looking down, Slim left a peck of a kiss on Cash’s skull, taking both of his hands in his own. “I would die for you, y’know. I’d fight for you, I’d kill for you. I’d fight the whole universe if it decided to spit us back home. I’d find a way to get back to you. I’d never leave you alone.”

His voice nearly cracked as he sighed, pulling Cash’s skull up so he could kiss him, before leaning back with tears in his eyes. “So please don’t leave me alone?”

Cash stared up at him, eyelights wobbling as he nodded, the motion small and halting. He opened his mouth, something like a sorry spilling out, but Slim kissed him again, shaking his head. 

“I love you, even when you feel like this. Don’t say sorry for something you can’t control. We’ll get you through this, no matter what. Okay?”

Cash nodded, eyes scrunching closed as the two of them folded into each other, laying on the bed tangled in each other’s arms. 

The food was likely going cold, but nothing couldn’t be reheated. 


End file.
